


[骑暗骑]片段灭文

by linqiyi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiyi/pseuds/linqiyi
Summary: 骑暗骑无差无固定oc，无人名，无种族描写写着爽的段子，不定期更新
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	[骑暗骑]片段灭文

暗黑骑士的视野中一片血红。  
比平常浓厚几倍的血腥气萦绕他周身，暗色的盔甲上到处都是破损的痕迹。他将大剑拄在身前，以此作为支撑。黑铁剑刃上隐隐泛着红光。  
四周一片狼藉，硝烟弥漫，只有静悄悄的帝国兵尸体。  
暗黑骑士的体力几乎已经耗尽，他再也站立不住，贴着剑身半跪下来。  
轰鸣与呐喊从遥远的战场传来。暗黑骑士眨着眼睛，想让这血色天地变回原样。他脱下护手，抹净脸上被溅到的血液，却只抹下一些干涸的暗红颗粒。  
距离他单独偷偷潜入准备突袭这支小队，已经过去多久了？  
暗黑骑士打开通讯贝。为了隐蔽起见，他在潜伏期间都关闭了通讯珠。  
“任务完成。”他说。他的声音嘶哑得变了调。  
部队成员相继发来慰问，那个声音却是最后响起：“你怎么样？”  
问句来自通讯贝，也来自现实中。与此同时涌起的，是一股他最熟悉又温暖的魔法波动。  
洁白羽毛降落到暗黑骑士身上，仿佛是来自恋人的抱拥。他转向振翅声传来的地方。  
他的骑士跃下龙背，穿过地面上的重重阻碍，急匆匆朝他奔来。血色的世界中，身着银白甲胄的、干净整洁的爱人也染上了红光。  
暗黑骑士又眨了眨眼。  
翼冠下的脸庞焦急而担忧，他看起来是从指挥部匆忙赶来的，连盾牌都忘了带。暗黑骑士此刻的模样显然吓到了他。  
“别担心，我好得很，”虽然看起来很糟，暗黑骑士心想，“你怎么过来了？”  
骑士来到他身边，也半跪下来，与他持平。他抚过暗黑骑士的脸庞、也抚过留下血色痕迹的眼角。他的指尖泛起柔和的治愈光辉，为暗黑骑士恢复更多体力。  
“我来迎接我们的勇士。”骑士说。  
“那么凯旋的勇士应该获得什么？”暗黑骑士歪着头笑。  
骑士也笑了，嗓音柔和：“你做得很棒，这将会是一个强力的突破口。”他贴近暗黑骑士，深深凝视着那双被鲜血染红的眼睛，在对方的双唇落下一吻。  
“我以你为荣。”  
骑士的轻喃融化在热吻中。  



End file.
